1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image storing apparatus, an image managing method and a computer readable recording medium for recording a program thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a technology of acquiring image data recorded in an external device via a network and displaying the image data in a display apparatus at hand (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-067457 published on Mar. 15, 2007).
As described in the literature, images captured by a camera installed outside for monitoring are stored in a network digital recorder and a monitoring unit displays a list of thumbnails of the images stored in the recorder by launching a browser. In the case that a thumbnail is selected from the displayed list, the monitoring unit acquires an image corresponding to the selected thumbnail from the recorder and displays the acquired image.